<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仁丸】当我背对人群 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343002">【仁丸】当我背对人群</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3B／ニオブン</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仁丸】当我背对人群</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*为爱发电，ooc预警<br/>*私设大学同学 仁王 x 丸井 <br/>*一个不是那么勇敢的文太ww</p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>仁王在心里算了算，这是他第三次看见丸井哭。</p><p>丸井哭的时候，怎么说呢——非常不丸井，仁王是这么认为的。在他心里，丸井即便是哭也该是歇斯底里、惊天动地、声势浩大的，总之是和他看到的完全相反的样子。<br/>丸井笑起来的时候好像有追光打在他身上，和长相、性格无关——纯粹是个人魅力问题。这种先天加成按理说也该完完全全反馈到其他情绪上，可是并没有，至少在他哭的时候没有。</p><p>2.<br/>第一次当然是中三那年的全国大赛。<br/>切原是唯一一个在球场上哭的毫无障碍的人，剩下的正选或多或少心情都不太明朗。仁王除了为幸村能快乐的打网球感到高兴外，更多的也还是遗憾。中学时代的最后一次全国大赛，他们八个人原本势在必得的优胜，终究还是留下了一道缺口。<br/>回去的大巴上气氛有些沉闷。幸村自然察觉到一些，特地对他们说了许多安慰和鼓励的话。真田又接着强调，其实对他们来说，幸村能够重新回到网球场，已经是最大的万幸了。这倒是实话，大家都诚恳地点了点头。<br/>下了车便各回各家，丸井说落了点东西在教室，要回去拿一趟，便和往常一起回家的桑原道了别。<br/>天色还早，打完比赛又有点饿，仁王就到附近的小吃街转悠了一圈。肚子填饱后就更不着急回家了，傍晚的红霞好看，他便背着网球包沿着街边走边想自己的心事——一个刚刚输了重要比赛的，中三男生的正常心事。<br/>最后颁奖的时候，看到青学举起优胜旗，忍不住羡慕了一下。他注意到真田的表情，虽然鼓掌鼓地真诚又用力，但依旧藏不住眉眼中的不甘心。又想到自己的那场比赛，不二的成长速度很厉害，扪心自问他做不到在那样短的时间里完全掌握一个新招式并熟练运用。<br/>仁王耸耸肩，承认自己输得心服口服，真不愧是青学的天才啊——<br/>天才。</p><p>他们立海的天才，现在在想什么呢。</p><p>仁王想起之前丸井说要回教室，便调转方向往学校走。决赛这天是休息日，学校里空无一人，有什么重要的东西非得今天回教室拿，仁王搞不明白。<br/>3年B组的门没有关严，显然教室里的人还没走。橘红色的余晖从教室的窗户一直伸展到门，再从没关严的门渗透到走廊，将地面分割成光影交织的两半。<br/>仁王在阴影的边缘停住脚步。<br/>空荡的教室窗户大开，红发少年斜靠在自己的桌子上，沉静地望着窗外。</p><p>仁王放轻脚步，背靠着走廊，站在光影分割的边界线静静打量丸井的身影。那人面无表情站着，如若不是睫毛偶尔的抖动，简直仿佛一幅凝滞的画像。风将他耳边的碎发轻轻撩起，仁王看见他侧脸好像有反光的痕迹，但也仅仅是一瞬间。直至下一秒吸鼻子的声音传来，他终于意识到丸井是在哭。<br/>立海的人对胜利有一种天生的执著，仁王是深有体会的。他在医院听过幸村嚎啕大哭，在球场见过切原委屈的哭，现在又见到丸井——可他哭的实在太过沉默，差点让人察觉不出来。</p><p>丸井微仰着头在无人的环境里哭地悄无声息，每次仁王回忆起这一幕，都感到无比窒息。</p><p>他想，这算哪门子事啊，自己费了大功夫调节好比赛失利的心态，眼下这人只一滴眼泪就让这一切功亏一篑。</p><p>他最后从阴影里看了一眼依旧一动不动的丸井，直起身沿着原路不声不响地离开。</p><p>3.<br/>第二次是毕业典礼，高中的。</p><p>高三那一年，他们八个人拿到了全国大赛的优胜。说不上来是憋着一股什么劲，只是决赛那天，上场的每个人都感觉是豁出命了在打比赛。仁王记得那天的惨烈程度，和U17合宿受的罪比简直有过之而无不及，但好在最后是赢了。<br/>后来他回想，可能是因为他们八个人再没有理由一起为了一个目标而奋斗。</p><p>国中毕业的时候只有切原哭了。那时候后辈在他们每个人怀里嗷嗷叫唤，但不是因为三年级的前辈毕业所带来的难过，而是因为下午的毕业聚餐决定不带切原。<br/>仁王还记得那时候丸井坏笑着搂住后辈的脖子，故意刺激他说，我们会给你发照片的。</p><p>转眼连高中都结束了。其实在临近毕业的几个月彼此就很少见到，每个人都在为毕业后的去向做准备，考大学、或者去国外进修。等到真正毕业典礼那天，再见到一同在网球部奋斗了六年的同伴，言谈中甚至带上了客气。<br/>大家微笑着询问彼此的毕业去向，有所保留地告知准备进程，到最后叹着气感慨白驹过隙。让仁王没想到的是，第一个哭出来的居然是幸村。<br/>幸村当时正笑着听柳和柳生聊留学的事，突然就流了眼泪，吓了大家一跳。他这一哭像是打开了什么阀门，心里一直压抑着的情感顺势破茧而出，将彼此间似是而非的隔阂融化的干净。<br/>最后一行人红着眼眶笑闹成一团，引来不少旁人的侧目。只有丸井没有，他忙着和每一个人合影留念，说祝福的话，顺便嘲笑一下又一次哭地上气不接下气的切原。</p><p>然后他就消失了，准确的说，是又一次主动脱离群体。大家站在礼堂里听老师讲话时，仁王没有找到本该站在他前面方阵的丸井。<br/>和同学打了声招呼，仁王轻手轻脚地溜了出去。<br/>他为什么选择一个人躲起来呢，仁王边往丸井的班级走边这么想，这又不是什么丢脸的事情。</p><p>这次丸井盘着腿坐在桌上，正低着头看自己的毕业证书。仁王庆幸丸井的大大咧咧又一次让他没关好教室的门，不然自己溜出来寻他这一系列的举动该显得多么刻意。<br/>也就是仁王胡思乱想的时候，丸井开始哭泣。<br/>他哭的极为克制，但比起国中那一次又要外露许多。面部表情皱成一团，为了不发出太大的声音所以紧紧咬着自己的指关节。从脸上流下来的泪珠滴答滴答落在手里握着的证书上，那声响在空荡的教室似乎显得有回音。<br/>这一次仁王也没有打扰他。他背靠着那扇没有关紧的教室门，耳边时不时传来丸井收不住的啜泣声。仁王深呼吸了几下，又仰着头去看走廊外面飘落的樱花。眼眶酸涩得要命，他皱着眉，只轻轻眨了眨眼就有温热的液体滚出。</p><p>他们没有下一个三年了。</p><p>4.<br/>只有仁王和丸井选择留在本地读大学。<br/>也许明年还会加上切原，但现在那孩子还在高三的教室和升学考试做着无休止的斗争。</p><p>仁王觉得，他和丸井可能已经习惯离别了。<br/>高三毕业后，他们接连送走了出国的柳生和幸村，送走了去东京读书的真田和柳，送走了跟随父母去南方的桑原。<br/>送走桑原的时候仁王因为有重要的考试没能赶去，之后也没有再问过丸井。他猜至少丸井是不会当着桑原的面哭的，这人仿佛已经养成了背着人独自掉泪的坏习惯。<br/>至于丸井会不会又一个人窝在什么地方哭，仁王无从追究。考入大学后，他对丸井的踪迹就不像从前那么清楚了。</p><p>两个人在大学的关系大概算是若近若离。是偶尔听到同学提到对方，会带一句 “是我中学时候的队友” ——这样的程度，仅此而已的程度。<br/>他们专业不同，仁王学的建筑，丸井学的新闻。彼此都认识了新的同学，在不一样的道路上各自努力着。刚入学时还偶尔约着打球，但随着课业逐渐加重，即便是这种几乎一个月一次的见面也不能按时赴约。<br/>关系就这样搁置下来。</p><p>以至于再接到丸井的电话时，仁王甚至盯着手机屏幕愣了几秒。<br/>“起床了吗？”<br/>“起了。” 仁王靠在椅背上揉了揉眉心。<br/>“忙吗，今天？”<br/>“还行，怎么了？”<br/>“中午一起吃饭吧。”<br/>“……好，校门口见。”</p><p>仁王赶到校门口时，丸井已经在等他了。丸井高中的时候一度将头发剪短，也不知道是在赶什么潮流。如今又慢慢留长了，和中学时候没什么两样，耳朵乖巧得藏在发丝里。<br/>“哟。” 仁王抬手打了声招呼，丸井抬头朝他笑笑，两人并肩朝学校外的小餐厅走去。<br/>一路上都在聊些没有营养的内容，交换了一些对专业的看法，再之后竟找不出共同的话题。好在餐厅并不远，在仁王已经对他们之间的氛围感到别扭时，正好到达了目的地。</p><p>仁王坐下来后没多久就明白了丸井叫他出来的原因。<br/>餐厅里的电视上正在直播中学生网球全国大赛的决赛，立海大附中是其中一方。丸井兴致勃勃地盯着电视，连饭都没怎么顾上吃，更别提和仁王聊天。仁王抱着水杯环视了一圈，多是附近大学的学生或者上班族，他们俩可能是唯二关注着电视上的比赛的顾客。<br/>一直到比赛结束他们才离开。立海大又一次取得全国冠军，身为毕业多年的前辈，仁王在看到优胜旗的那一瞬间依旧忍不住从心底里涌出了自豪感。<br/>转头望向丸井，那人正对着电视笑得像朵盛开的向日葵。</p><p>酒足饭饱，比赛也看完，丸井似乎犹豫了几秒，抬起头有些小心地询问：<br/>“仁王，能不能陪我走走？”<br/>仁王眨眨眼，被他语气中的踟躇弄得莫名其妙：<br/>“当然。”</p><p>5.<br/>他们并排站在小公园的石桥上，倚靠着石栏有一搭没一搭的聊。<br/>“真厉害啊，现在的国中生。” 丸井说道。<br/>“是啊，” 仁王轻笑了一声，“想当初还输给了青学呢。”<br/>“哈哈，我们好像都输了比赛啊，那天。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“……不过，都是过去的事了。”</p><p>一时间沉默了下来。<br/>过了一会儿丸井侧过头来问仁王：“还在打网球吗？”<br/>仁王摇摇头：“球拍都送给我弟弟了，我现在每天画图时间都不够，哪有时间打球。”<br/>丸井抿了抿嘴，低下头看着桥下的人工湖：“……我也是。”</p><p>几秒后他突然语气急促地说：<br/>“你记不记得当时早上晨练啊？我每天都差点要迟到，被真田罚和赤也一起跑圈，现在想起来都觉得累。哦还有那时候幸村君刚出院回来，我们都好担心每天都要问他好几遍身体有没有不舒服。啊关东大赛，说老实话一开始真没想到会被青学那对双打逼到那个份上……”<br/>丸井说的又急又快，仁王听着听着觉得不太对劲，语气疑惑地想要打断：<br/>“丸井……？”<br/>丸井好像压根没听到，自顾自接着往下说：<br/>“全国大赛，怎么会输呢。明明是幸村君刚刚出院的第一场大赛啊，结果我输了，你也输了，他自己也输了。你说那个时候真田在想什么呢， Jackal在想什么呢，赤也又在想什么呢，会不会觉得前辈们都很没用——”<br/>他仿佛沉浸在一场时隔已久的自我拉锯战，陷入一个早就预谋好的沼泽里出不来。仁王看着有些着急，最后只能语气严厉的打断他第二次：<br/>“丸井——！”</p><p>丸井如梦初醒，嘴唇还保持着张开的样子，却半天发不出声音。他双眼飘忽地望着远处，神情显得非常委屈。<br/>仁王的视线紧紧锁在他的表情上，似乎预感到了什么，伸出手轻轻揽过他的肩膀。</p><p>也就是他的手碰到丸井的那一瞬间，那人的眼泪便急速下坠，一滴一滴，不多时就在石栏上形成了一小片湿润。<br/>这是仁王第三次看见丸井哭，也是他第一次直面这样的眼泪。</p><p>“仁王……” 丸井死命咬着下唇，大睁着眼，试图透过模糊的眼泪看清仁王的脸。他伸出手紧紧攥住仁王大衣的下摆，啜泣着让这些年快要淡忘的委屈卷土重来，呜咽着控诉每一个在他生命里登场、却又不顾他的挽留就谢幕的人。<br/>“我好想他们……” 丸井上前一步，把脸埋进仁王的大衣，声音因为哭泣而断断续续，“……我也好想你……”</p><p>丸井时常会感到被抛弃。这和他性格中天生的乐观相悖，他自己也为这样的矛盾而惊讶。幸村缺席的那次关东大赛也好，输掉的全国大赛也好，高中毕业后大家分道扬镳也好，似乎总是自己被留在原地。<br/>哪怕是和他一起升入大学的仁王，生活的重心也逐渐偏移去了他不了解的地方。<br/>他自认是天才，但其实反应总是慢半拍。在一切都结束的时候才为了比赛失利而难过，在进入大学后才为了同伴的离开而悲伤，总是这样，在所有人都在时自以为安全地被人包围，又在所有人都离开后一个人回到记忆的节点悼念。<br/>丸井觉得，自己大概是没有洒脱的天赋。</p><p>他劝过自己要学着向前看，可偏偏仁王总出现在他的眼前。这人看似对待什么都无所谓的态度无时无刻地提醒丸井，你还差得远呢。<br/>其实换做另一个谁都好，也不会像仁王一样带给自己这样大的委屈。除却网球，他和仁王还多了一层同班同学的牵绊，可每当他回过头去重新审视那同班的一年——掩护对方翘掉的无数节课，分给他多余的泡泡糖，总是被抢走一口的奶油蛋糕——这对他来说独一无二的记忆在仁王眼里似乎换做其他的别人也无关紧要。<br/>中学时代有关于拼搏和汗水的记忆已经淡薄了，只有被丢下的那点委屈历久弥新，积年累月终于将自己困在其间。</p><p>6.<br/>仁王环住丸井颤抖的身躯，轻拍他的后背：<br/>“你不能总是活在过去。”<br/>回应他的只有不断从怀里传来的抽噎声。</p><p>仁王低下头，高度恰好能埋进丸井的颈窝。他被这突如其来的眼泪弄得一塌糊涂，一时分不清自己是在为丸井不避讳他哭泣而高兴，还是在为他如此深埋的委屈而心疼。<br/>“丸井……” <br/>“丸井，我拉你出来，可是你要先把手伸给我。”</p><p>许久之后，丸井总算平复下来。他慢慢抬起手，从仁王敞开的大衣里环住他。</p><p>7.<br/>“你到底什么时候画完啊——” 丸井撑着脑袋叼着棒棒糖抱怨。<br/>仁王头都没抬，手上动作不停：“丸井，你不能因为自己的论文交完了就来刺激我。”<br/>“可是你昨天都答应了今天陪我看电影——” <br/>仁王从口袋掏出电影票推给丸井：“是答应你了，但也要等我把这张图画完。如果再打扰我今晚吃饭就你付钱。”<br/>丸井赶忙做了个给嘴巴拉拉链的动作。</p><p>那天从公园回去后，仁王几乎每天都要联系丸井。拉着他去图书馆、带他去听演唱会、又或者就陪着他在步行街一家一家的试吃甜品，总之摆足了一副纠缠不休的姿态。丸井的室友纷纷打趣两人是不是在交往，被丸井红着脸搪塞过去。<br/>也许之前都误会了仁王，丸井想，他答应了帮忙，便实实在在地将这件事做的彻底，完全一副热心快肠的样子。不是没想过仁王也许喜欢自己的可能，可丸井还是更倾向于认为仁王是在尽一份同窗好友的责任。<br/>这其实就足够，人不能太贪心，他这么宽慰自己。</p><p>等到终于到达电影院时电影已经开场了。<br/>丸井抱着爆米花桶弯着腰找到位置，坐下后小声跟身边的仁王抱怨：“都怪你，迟到了。”<br/>仁王的神情在黑暗里显得很无辜：“谁要你吃饭吃那么慢。”</p><p>丸井万万没想到仁王订的票是恐怖片。<br/>——你一个恐怖片叫自己《那年夏夜》？？？<br/>丸井怕鬼怕得厉害，虽然明知道都是特效，还是被一惊一乍的恐吓方式弄得快要哭出来。仁王眼看着旁边的人越坐越往下，最后就差举着爆米花桶挡在脸前，没忍住笑了出来。<br/>丸井刚要对着仁王辩驳一番，突然一个女鬼的特写吓得他当机立断把脸埋进仁王怀里。</p><p>仁王也没料到这么个偶像剧一样的发展。他订票的时候只注意了时间，也没在意到底是什么类型的电影。不过眼下看着丸井缩在他怀里偶尔露出眼睛看看银幕的仓鼠样子，觉得也算是歪打正着。<br/>电影总算是结束了。直到散场的灯光大亮，丸井才通红着脸从仁王怀里直起身子。<br/>他抱过爆米花桶狂塞几口，平复了一下呼吸，才想起身边的仁王。丸井伸出手有些尴尬地使劲抻了抻仁王衣服上被他抓出的褶皱，不好意思地笑笑：<br/>“那个……要我之后帮你烫衣服吗？”<br/>没想到仁王从善如流地答应了：“好啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>仁王掏出手机看看时间，伸出手捏了捏丸井还显得有些僵硬的脸蛋：<br/>“附近一会儿有烟花，去看吗？”<br/>“去！”</p><p>8.<br/>看烟花的空地上坐了不少提前来占位的人，沿路找了好一会儿才在一棵树下找到勉强能容下两个人的空间。丸井掏出早上从学校图书馆拿的报纸仔仔细细铺在地上，招呼着仁王坐下。<br/>烟花差不多还有几分钟才开始，丸井拆了包零食，仁王则从他背包里顺走一瓶饮料。<br/>“仁王，幸村君和Jackal都说最近要回神奈川来看我们。”<br/>“嗯，柳生也说放假要回这里玩。”<br/>“……不知道真田他们会不会回来啊那时候。”<br/>仁王瞥了一眼丸井，那人正仰头看着天空，神情平静。他抬手揽过丸井的肩膀，拍了拍：<br/>“肯定会回来的，柳还说要回来亲自监督赤也学习啊。”<br/>丸井侧过头，仔细看着仁王。这小半年他几乎天天见到这张脸，甚至比中学时候还要频繁。这人承诺要拉着他走出回忆的泥沼，便真的耐心又温和地为他解下层层枷锁，直至他忆起那些人、那些事时终于不再困惑、不再沉重。<br/>“仁王，谢谢你。谢谢你。”</p><p>“我可不想只听到这个啊。” <br/>仁王抬手撩起丸井的刘海，在对方有些惊诧的目光中吻上他的额头：<br/>“丸井——”<br/>“不要再哭了。”</p><p>这个夜晚的第一朵烟花在星空里美丽的炸开。</p><p>9.<br/>陪着我一起，将混合着汗水和泪水的回忆洗涤成清澈、轻盈的样子，将背离人群、不断坠落的我接住，这样的人。<br/>——原来一直就在我身边。</p><p>END.</p><p>【电影名是我瞎扯的呀，如有雷同纯属巧合^^】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>